conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Saab
Saab AS is an aerospace, defence and automotive company based in Kalmar Union. Company profile Saab in brief Saab serves the global market of governments, authorities and corporations with products, services and solutions ranging from military defence to civil security and automotive industry. With operations on every continent, Saab continuously develops, adapts and improves new technology to meet customers’ changing needs. The company constantly develops, adopts and improves new technology to meet changing customer needs. Since Saab was started, the company have strived to keep society and people safe. It is a basic human need to feel safe and through systems and solutions that increase security, Saab makes this possible. Saab increase security in society, for its citizens and for those whose job it is to maintain security, contributing insight into how threats to the security change and develop innovative new solutions that make society secure. Current organization *Aeronautics *Automotive *Dynamics *Electronic Defence Systems *Security and Defence Solutions *Support and Services History "Svenska Aeroplan AB" was founded in 1937 in Trollhättan, with the merger of SAAB and Linköping based ASJA the headquarters was moved to Linköping. The style "Saab" replaced "SAAB" around 1950. Originally manufacturing aeroplanes, the company sought ways in which to diversify its business and in the late 1940s began manufacturing cars. The Saab Automobile division was based in Trollhättan. The first car was the Saab 92001 on 10 June 1947. The company soon developed a reputation for safe and reliable cars, with a notable competition history. In the late 1950s Saab ventured into the computer market with Datasaab. The company was a result partly of the need to make a computer that would be small enough to mount in an aeroplane as navigational equipment. During the 1960s several computers were developed and sold to European countries (used in e.g. banking). The aircraft computer (CK 37) was used in 1971 in the Viggen. The company was sold in 1975 to UNIVAC, while Saab retained its flight computer development. In May 1965, the company name was changed to Saab AB to reflect its broad range of activities. In 1968 Saab AB merged with the truck maker Scania Vabis, and between 1969 and 1995 the company was called Saab-Scania AB. General Motors Corporation bought 51 percent of the automobile division Saab Automobile in 1990, and acquired the rest a decade later. During changes in company ownership in the 1990s, the company name once again became Saab AB. In 1995 Saab Military Aircraft and British Aerospace (now BAE Systems) formed the joint venture company Saab-BAe Gripen AB, to manufacture, market and support Gripen internationally. This co-operation was extended in 2001 with the formation of Gripen International for the same purpose. Since 1998 the British aerospace company BAE Systems has been the largest shareholder in Saab following its acquisition of a 35% stake from Investor AB by its predecessor, British Aerospace. In January 2005 BAE reduced its shareholding to 20%. Investor AB also maintains a 20% share. Investor AB hold 38% of the voting rights and is, with the other Wallenberg institutions, the majority owner. In December 2005 saab joined the Dassault nEUROn project, as a major partner. In October 2008 the company bought again the former automotive business and a month later merged again with Scania in a operation supported by the Kalmar Union government that becomes shareholder of the new conglomerate. On January 1, 2012 the company restructured from fifteen business units into six business areas; Aeronautics, Automotive, Dynamics, Electronic Defence Systems, Security and Defence Solutions, and Support and Services. According to Saab the restructuring was undertaken to become more market and customer oriented. SaabAeronautics Military aircrafts Saab Aeronautics offers in its military branch: airborne systems, related subsystems, Unmanned Aerial Systems (UAS) and aerostructures. System development of the Gripen and the Skeldar VTOL UAV. Aeronautics is also partner in the European joint UAV-project Dassault nEUROn, where Saab develop Avionics and is responsible for the overall architecture and design. Marketing and support of the Gripen fighter jet is also included in the Aeronautics business area. *Saab 39 Gripen *Gripen V-G *Saab Skeldar VTOL UAV *Saab S100B AEW&C *Saab 2000 AEW&C Civilian aircrafts Saab is one of the few companies in the world with the ability to develop, integrate and maintain complete aircraft systems. For seven decades Saab has been pushing the boundaries of technology. Today, its offer includes a range of capable and affordable manned and unmanned airborne systems, related subsystems, aero structures and services designed to meet the requirements of the commercial aerospace industry. Aircraft production *Saab 340 (Out of production but still in operation) *Saab 2000 (Out of production but still in operation) *Saab 2010 Integration of aircraft systems and structures Saab develops, industrialises and manufactures structural assemblies that are light in weight, fulfil high static and fatigue requirements, yield low operating costs and have a high level of quality. With a track record of more than four thousand aircraft built Saab have the capability and technology to develop all types of military and commercial airframe structures, and to support customers all the way, from concept studies to fully certified products. Saab is a leading supplier to the international aerospace industry, including Boeing and Airbus. Commercial aircraft support solutions Competitive support solutions are vital for creating and maintaining successful operations. Saab works with its customers to have access to high quality, fully integrated life cycle-based support concept. Customized, reliable, affordable and adaptable solutions designed to improve aircraft availability and reduce costs. Some of the areas in which Saab provides support are listed below: *AOG Support *Technical Support *Operational Support *Technical Publications *Training *Logistics support, including customized parts exchange programs *Component MRO *Aircraft MRO *Engineering Support Aeronautics: Space Saab is involved in the design and development of space systems for satellites, launch systems and orbital platforms. Saab is one of the sponsors of the station, in whose development has worked. The company is responsible for the design and manufacture of Lunar Transport Vehicle program and is working with Volvo in the design and manufacture of the Lunar Rover 2011. Saab Automobile Production Saab's total world production in 2009 was 157,562 vehicles produced in 2 factories. Saab manufactured various models at the Valmet Automotive plant in Uusikaupunki, Finland between 1969 and 2003, in a joint-venture established in 1968 together with Valmet. Since 2003, Saab no longer manufactures any cars in Finland as the production of the 9-3 Convertible was moved to Trollhättan. Models A common feature of Saab car types is the use of the number 9'' in the model numbers. Current models are the '''9-3', 9-4 and 9-5, both of which are manufactured in Trollhättan (9-3 and 9-5). The 9-4 is manufactured in the new factory of Aapsalu. The exception to this naming rule is the Saab 600, which was a rebadged Lancia Delta. From 2003, all Saab Automobile models are powered by hydrogen motors or fuel cells. Current models TBU_9-3_Convertible.jpg TBU_9-3_Sedan.jpg TBU_9-3_SportCombi.jpg TBU_9-4.jpg TBU_9-5_Sedan01.jpg TBU_9-5_Sedan02.jpg * Saab 9-3 SportSedan (2002–present) third generation * Saab 9-3 SportCombi '''(2006–present) third generation * '''Saab 9-3X (2009–present) * Saab 9-5 Sedan '(2010–present) second generation * '''Saab '''9-4X * '''Saab 9-1 ' (2012 to present) Future models * '''Saab 9-5 SportCombi (third generation, planned release in July 2018) * Saab 9-7 * Small tear-drop shaped car, codename "92". ''Inspired by the classic '''Saab 92'. Saab Scania ' Saab Scania' develops, manufactures and sells trucks with a gross vehicle weight of more than 16 tonnes. They are intended for long-distance haulage, regional, and local distribution of goods, as well as construction haulage. Saab Scania´s bus range is concentrated on bus chassis, intended for use in tourist coaches, as well as urban and intercity traffic. Saab Scania's industrial and marine engines are used in generator sets and in earthmoving and agricultural machinery, as well as on board ships and pleasure crafts. Trucks P-series - typical applications are regional and local distribution, construction, mining and various specialised operations associated with locally-based transportation and services. P-series trucks have the new P cabs, which are available in three variations: a single-berth sleeper, a spacious day cab and a short cab. G-series - the G-series models offer an enlarged range of options for operators engaged in national long haul and virtually all types of construction and mining applications. All models have a G cab, and each is available as a tractor or rigid. The G-series truck comes with five cab variants: three sleepers, a day cab and a short cab. There are different axle configurations, and in most cases a choice of chassis height and suspension. R-series - the R-series model range debuted in 2004. The range offers various trucks optimised for long haulage. All models have a Scania R cab, and each vehicle is available as a tractor or rigid. There are different axle configurations and a choice of chassis height and suspension. Defence Trucks The large range of components within the Saab Scania modular system enables operators and body manufacturers to create a vehicle specification that meets precisely defined needs. Scania modularity also lets heavily loaded convoys travel lighter. It is possible because their modular system enables greater compatibility and interchangeability, which translates to fewer parts and tools that need to be carried along. In addition, Scania trucks are readily serviceable in commercial garages using local civilian mechanics and parts. The roles of the Scania military trucks are: *Heavy haulage *Hook-lift *Recovery *Tipper *Airbase multipurpose *General troop and cargo *Special tasks with ballistic and mine protection Buses &Coaches Saab Scania buses and coaches are renowned for their outstanding operating economy. Each component is engineered to heighten the performance of the vehicle and set world-class standards for fuel economy, driveability, Road handling, reliability and uptime. Every model can be customised to ensure that customer gets the best solution possible – in terms of passenger capacity, seating plans, comfort levels and other key criteria – for the transport task in hand. City/Suburban buses *'F-series' - With its front-mounted engine, the Scania F-series is ideal for tough conditions, where it provides both comfort and high passenger capacity.Available with diesel engines or fuel cells, fitted with a 6-speed manual gearbox, in a 4x2 solution that can be ordered in several lengths. *'K-series' - With the flexibility of the Scania K-series it’s possible to build a wide variety of bus types, with varying floor heights and driver positions. And every solution is characterised by the same high level of comfort, reliability, safety and operating economy. The K-series can be adapted to meet highly varied passenger capacities. Diverse configuration possibilities include 4x2, 6x2, articulated solutions or combinations of these in single- and double-deckers. Additional options include the choice of low-entry or normal floors. Available with a broad range of 5- and 6-cylinder diesel engines or hydrogen fuel cells, in combination with manual, semi-automatic and fully automatic gearboxes. *'N-series '- The Scania N-series was developed specifically for easy access and smooth passenger flow in demanding city and suburban applications. Featuring a transverse, rear-mounted engine and a low floor throughout the length of the bus, the N-series is equipped with a Scania rigid front axle that is shared with other Scania products. The range includes two-axle single-deckers for an overall length from 10.5 up to 12.8 metres, 10.7-metre double-deckers, and 18-metre articulated buses. Scania’s 9-litre diesel engine is available as well as hydrogen fuel cells. Automatic transmission comes as standard. The gearbox is a 5- or 6-speed ZF unit with an integrated retarder that provides ample braking power almost down to a standstill. N-series city buses are certified for an external noise level of 77 dBA. *'OmniCity' - Simply a masterpiece of transport evolution, this low-floor bus offers the fastest passenger flow for busy inner-city routes. Distinctive styling and excellent access are enhanced by several features that increase fuel efficiency and reduce operating costs. And it’s available in both double-decker and articulated versions. The flat and obstruction-free floor throughout the entire bus allows passengers to flow easily and conveniently from one end of the vehicle to the other. A low floor combined with full side kneeling means passengers enjoy smooth and effortless entry and exiting. Safety and reliability have been further enhanced by incorporating the kneeling function in the intelligent electrical system. The rear-mounted engine meets the city requirements, and transverse installation promotes fast passenger through-flow and maximum capacity. Available in 4x2 single- and double-deckers, and 3-axle articulated versions. *'OmniLink' - A cost-effective, dual-purpose solution for city and suburban operations, Scania OmniLink enables you to run the same high-capacity bus on city and suburban routes with low initial cost and exceptional operating efficiency. The flat and obstruction-free floor extends beyond the middle doors, allowing passengers to move easily at the front of the bus and sit comfortably with good visibility in the rear. The flexible floor layout makes it possible to accommodate many forward-facing seats while including seating for the elderly and infirm. A low floor and full side kneeling promotes smooth passenger entry and exit. Safety and reliability have been further enhanced by incorporating the kneeling function in the intelligent electrical system. The longitudinally installed fuel cells engine meets requirements for emissions compliance, and all daily inspection points are conveniently gathered together for easy access. Available in 12- to 15-metre versions (the longer with steered tag axle) and as 18-metre articulated, all with the same excellent manoeuvring and handling characteristics. Intercity/coaches *'OmniExpress' - Created with the word "flexibility" in mind. This coach offers an unusual combination of abilities – the versatility of a commuter with the greater comfort of a coach. As stylish as it is functional, the Scania OmniExpress is available with all the cargo capacity you need for longer trips as well as the high standard of comfort your passengers deserve. A wide choice of layouts is available, with plenty of options including overhead luggage racks, individual lighting, reclining seats, AC in three output capacities, middle or back door, toilet, pantry and more. Excellent kerb-side visibility is ensured with a completely transparent passenger door and extra side windows. Forward visibility is enhanced by the low instrument panel and slim windshield pillars. The stainless-steel construction reduces corrosion, and the body-cage design offers robust roll-over protection to ensure passenger and driver safety. Longitudinal engines can be ordered with your choice requirements, and with automatic or manual transmissions. Easy, practical access is available to all routine service points. The intelligent electrical system provides more functionality with less wiring and fewer components, and Scania Diagnos ensures fast troubleshooting. Available in two- and three-axle configurations, with different lengths. *'Touring' - Scania and Higer have joined forces in a unique co-operation. They have worked to create the most sensible, relevant and attractive transport for today’s global citizens. The Scania Touring will satisfy and exceed their expectations with stylish safety and comfort to please discerning tastes. Engines Scania's involvement with internal comustion engine production dates back to 1897, when engineer Gustav Erickson designed the engine for the company's first motor car. Over the subsequent years, Scania has grown to be one of the world's most experienced engine manufacturers, building engines not only for trucks and buses, but also for marine and general industrial applications, which are exported across the globe. The arrival of the hydrogen economy to the Baltic Union in the early 2000s has become Scania, again, a world leader in hydrogen combustion engines and hydrogen fuel cells engines. Scania engines range: *Industrial engines **Construction **Agrculture **Stationary **Defence *Marine engines **Propulsion **Auxiliary **Defence *Power generation engines **Prime power **Auxiliary power Production Centers Saab Dynamics Saab has extensive experience in precision engagement and force protection technology - above, on and below the surface. This competence is focused within the business area Dynamics. Dynamics offers ground combat weapons, missile systems, torpedoes, sensor systems, unmanned underwater vehicles and signature management systems for armed forces as well as remotely operated vehicles and security systems for the offshore industry and nuclear power plants. Short range weapons offered include: *Carl-Gustaf M3 *AT4 *NLAW Mortar ammunition: *MAPAM Mortar Round *THOR Mortar Round Missile systems offered are: *RBS 70 MANPADS *RBS 23 BAMSE *RBS15 Mk3 *TAURUS KEPD 350 *Meteor *ASRAD-R Torpedoes offered are: *Torpedo 617 *Torpedo 45 *Torpedo 62 Saab Electronic Defence Systems Saab is one of the world’s premier suppliers of solutions for surveillance, threat detection and location, platform and force protection, as well as avionics. Centre for this knowledge is the business area Electronic Defence Systems, a merger between former business units Saab Avitronics and Saab Microwave Systems. Saab '''is a world-leading centre of competence for microwave and antenna technology and have advanced airborne, ground-based and naval radar systems in its product portfolio, as well as an extensive range of services. In the Electronic Warfare area '''Saab offers a full range of assets, with focus on systems, equipment and in-service support for self-protection, ESM and Electronic Attack. Key elements are radar, UV and laser sensors as well as jammers, decoys and counter-measures dispenser systems. Complete EW systems are available for airborne, naval and ground vehicle applications. *ERIEYE AEW&C *ARTHUR WLS *GIRAFFE AMB *'Magnetrons': Radar and missiles designed with spin-tuned magnetrons are more difficult to intercept and to jam. As the original inventor of the spin-tuned magnetron and the related frequency agility radar, Saab Dinamics has a deep understanding of the unique nature of this product and its benefits. Saab Kockums In 2011 Saab and NAtech marine jointly acquire Kockums from the German company HDW. After the acquisition Saab would keep the submarine manufacturing unit and company's facilities while NAtech marine took over the surface ships manufacturing unit including the Visby Class corvettes and various mine countermeasures vessel. The new company inside the Saab Group was called Saab Kockums and integrated all the shibuilding and shipbuilding technologies of the whole group. Security and Defence Solutions Saab develops technology to detect possible threats at an early stage, train and prepare for different kinds of scenarios, and ultimately protect society and its individuals. Business area Security and Defence Solutions is specialized in this area. Business area Security and Defence Solutions offers C4ISR systems, Airborne Early Warning System, Civil Security systems and solutions, Training and simulation, as well as Telecom carrier and power solutions. Support and Services Service and support are key success factors to any operation - from warfare to search and rescue missions. With decades of experience in providing and operating service and support solutions for the defence sector Saab’s business area Support and Services provides a true life-cycle commitment. Business area Support and Services offers Integrated Support Solutions, Maintenance, Logistics and Technical Support, Field Facilities and Regional Aircraft Support. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies